Historia de Alice
by Annelise. Le mime
Summary: Él no sabía que ella estaría esperando...
1. En la Nada

1

Titulo: 1. lo que soy.

Personajes: Alice.

Clasificación Especial(s): A.U.

Advertencia: +13.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes públicamente conocidos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer con quien no tengo ningún tipo de conexión, y asociados de la autora. Esta es una historia de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

1. En la nada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras que mi vista se acostumbraba a la inusual claridad. Me encontraba tumbada en el incómodo suelo mientras inhalaba un olor penetrante debajo de mi nariz. Rodé por el suelo y quedé boca arriba.

Luces brillantes se filtraban desde lo alto a través de un gran dosel verde, pero… ¿Qué era eso que brillaba en lo alto?...

Mi respiración acompasada se mezclaba con los sonidos que reinaban a mi alrededor. Me consideré con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, más no lo hice. Me sentía extrañamente desubicada, como si estuviera en el lugar errado en el momento menos preciso.

Me incorporé despacio, totalmente confundida. No sabía quién era y tampoco donde me encontraba.

Después de varios intentos logré recordar que me hallaba en un bosque, a juzgar por las apariencias. Lo que se encontraba a mis pies era tierra, y lo que brillaba en lo alto era el sol, mientras sus rayos se filtraban por las verdes hojas de los árboles…

A medida que examinaba mi entorno, empezaba a recordar lánguidamente. Reconocía las plantas, flores, piedras, insectos y sonidos… Y al cabo de un rato supe identificar todo cuanto me rodeaba.

Era consiente de todo a mi alrededor. De los extraños sonidos que provenían de los árboles, el extraño susurro de las aguas, y hasta las vibraciones de los grandes árboles.

No obstante, había algo que no me gustaba. Intentaba recordar quién era yo sin éxito alguno. Cuando intentaba hacer memoria, lo único que veía era una oscuridad impenetrable.

Pasé distraídamente la mano lentamente por mi antebrazo, notando mi piel extremadamente fría a pesar de hacer un día caluroso. Sentía una sed inhumana, predominaba un instinto salvaje y una necesidad de alimentarme a toda costa. Me pregunté si era normal sentirse así.

Me sobresalté al notar que cuando el sol me pegaba directamente a la piel, esta brillaba, y desprendía muchos colores. Caminé dando tumbos durante un rato, aferrándome a la dura y rugosa corteza de los árboles cada vez que perdía el equilibrio, acostumbrándome a la idea de mover las piernas, que parecían que no haberse movido nunca. Mis pies descalzos no parecían asimilar de buena manera la calidez de la tierra. Pero, a pesar de mis muchos tropiezos, no se escudaba más allá de un ligero roce de hojas caídas.

Pasados varios minutos me acostumbré a la idea de desplazarme y dejé que mi oído me guiara al arrollo más cercano. Quería saciar la sed abrasadora que me carcomía por dentro y me irritaba la garganta.

El arroyo era pequeño y fluía por el suelo del bosque como una centella plateada, con un apacible sonido. Me arrodille junto a este y me incliné para beber agua.

Pero cuanto me incliné lo suficiente para mirar mi reflejo en el agua. Mi rostro me devolvía la mirada, perplejo. Jamás me había preguntado cómo sería mi aspecto.

Admiré mis rasgos faciales con premura. Tenía rasgos delicados y finos. Mi pelaje era corto y puntiagudo. Tenía la piel blanca. Mis ojos estaban dilatados por la sorpresa, y estos eran de un intenso color carmín, remarcados por una suave sombra púrpura.

Un vago recuerdo surcó mi mente de manera fugaz. Sin duda no era un animal… Me parecía que yo era humana, o al menos eso era a lo que más me parecía. Porque pájaro no era, tampoco pez ni nada que se le pareciera… No… Yo tenía que ser otra cosa… Una especie diferente.

Eso me inquietó. ¿Qué era yo?

Otra cosa que me llamaba la atención era mi vestimenta. Mi delgado cuerpo llevaba una ligera y sencilla bata blanca de mangas cortas que llegaba hasta mis pálidas rodillas.

Transcurridos varios minutos de admirar mi reflejo, me dispuse a beber agua de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando el líquido frío humedeció mi boca y pasó lentamente por mi esófago hasta llegar al fondo, lo único que pude sentir era cómo el agua se movía en mi estómago. No pasaba nada. No sentía mi sed saciada. Me desesperé, ya que esta se intensificaba a cada minuto.

Me levanté del suelo, molesta. ¡Tenía que encontrar una forma de saciar la maldita sed!

Caminé de nuevo por el bosque desesperada mientras el sol descendía. Sentía que la sed pronto acabaría conmigo.

Irritada, me senté en el suelo y me abracé las piernas con los brazos. Enterré la cabeza en mis rodillas. ¡Tenía que haber una forma de saturar la maldita sed!

Y así la noche llegó con finas gotas de lluvia que me empaparon en tan solo un instante, golpeando con fuerza mi dura y fría piel. Sin duda el cielo había adivinado mi estado de ánimo.

Agucé el oído, que horas atrás me había sorprendido de ser increíblemente sensible, tratando de escuchar los sonidos que me rodeaban una vez más.

Además de los grillos, no se escuchaba nada. Solo las gotas al caer.

Suspiré con rabia y me deslicé hacia un lado para caer limpiamente en la tierra. Cerré los ojos. A pesar de haber caminado desde la mañana hasta ahora, no estaba en lo absoluto cansada. Había albergado la esperanza de que así fuera para que el cansancio mitigara la sed…

En el fondo quería que acabara. No sabía con certeza e iba o no a morir… Estaba tan sedienta...

De repente, un sonido en la lejanía me sobresaltó y me hizo incorporar de un salto.

― ¡Asegúrate de ponerle el seguro al corral de las gallinas!, ¡no queremos zorros otra vez!

Era un sonido que no había escuchado antes. Sin embargo, le entendí solo la mitad de las palabras. No sabía qué eran los "zorros", tampoco "seguro", "corral" o "gallinas". A decir verdad, no me importaba si había o no entendido. Lo único que me importaba era encontrar el origen de ese sonido.

― ¡Sí, querida! ―respondió otro sonido diferente a la inicial.

Y, sin más preámbulo, me dirigí rápidamente al origen de los sonidos. Corrí rápido por el bosque, tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desembocado un pequeño lugar desprovisto de árboles, con una gran roca roja deforme en el centro, de la cual salían nubes.

La roca deforme tenía agujeros de donde se podía ver claridad, y más allá de esta había otra roca deforme más pequeña que la primera.

Me llamó la atención una figura que se alejaba de la gran cosa roja y se encaminaba a la otra forma más pequeña, la cual yo estaba más cerca. Examiné sinuosamente a ese ser con mis muy sensibles ojos, como había descubierto horas atrás.

Este era más alto y musculoso que yo, y por eso pensé que era un ejemplar macho. Sin duda podría ser de mi especie, ya que tenía dos ojos, una boca, una nariz, dos orejas… Incluso tenía el pelaje corto, al igual que yo. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura, ya que habían pequeños aspectos en los que diferíamos, como por ejemplo el color de los ojos; los suyos eran azules, y los míos rojos.

Llegó a su destino y empezó a mascullar cosas mientras hacía algo que no alcanzaba a ver. Me situé rápidamente detrás de lo que seguramente era el "corral". Mi instinto me decía que me ocultara ya que, este era un ejemplar mucho, mucho más grande que yo en muchos sentidos.

―Ponerle el seguro… ¡como si no lo supiera ya!… hay que ver que esta mujer es…

Y, dicho esto, sonó un leve click, y se giró para volver a la roca humeante.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que se escapara. Tal vez él supiera cómo tratar mi sed, que ya estaba alcanzando un punto alarmante. Salí de mi escondite y me situé a unos cuatro metros detrás de él.

―Ponrle l segro ―fue lo único que salió de mí. Me asombró poder articular como aquel ser. Me asombró mi el tono de mi voz, que parecía un canto de aves.

El efecto fue el deseado. Se detuvo en seco y lentamente se giró, repentinamente rígido. Sus ojos vagaban por la noche, tratando de hallarme. No entendía por qué no podía verme con la misma facilidad que yo a él.

― ¿Quién esta allí? ―dijo él. No le entendí lo que dijo, así que solo me limité a mirarlo.

Su mirada escrutaba la noche casi con miedo. Se acercó un paso. Todavía nos separaban cuatro metros.

Y en eso, la nube que cubría la luna se esfumó, dejando así a aquel ser visualizarme mejor.

Sus ojos se dilataron por el asombro. Su mirada recorría ávida cada insignificante aspecto facial mío, deleitándose. Parecía que era la primera vez que veía un ser como yo.

Tardó varios segundos en emitir sonido alguno.

― ¿Quién eres, preciosa?, ¿Estás perdida?―. Lanzó una rápida mirada en dirección a la roca y se acercó con un paso cauteloso hacia mí.

No respondí. Él examinó mi vestimenta; la bata blanca estaba sucia y llena de tierra, y seguramente no solo eso.

―Traes bata de sanatorio, ¿no será que…? ―pero no continuó. Su mirada pasó del asombro al miedo. No entendí el por qué. Parecía asimilar algo que yo ignoraba.

― ¿Por qué no vamos adentro de la casa? ―dijo, esta vez con nerviosismo, señalando la roca―. Así podremos llamar a tus amigos para que vengan a recogerte.

―C… ca… cass... a ―repetí. Así que la gran roca roja humeante se le llamaba "casa".

―Exacto, y ahora, si me acompañas… ―se acercó más y esta vez con determinación… Y eso fue lo último que hizo ese ser.

De golpe, entendí lo que nos diferenciaba; Yo era el depredador, y él la presa. Un instinto distinto empezaba a dominarme. Un instinto salvaje que me llamaba a gritos desde el fondo de mi ser. Su olor dulce me golpeó de lleno en la cara una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para olfatearle. Sentía una sequedad e irritación en mi garganta que era casi imposible se soportar. De pronto noté un agujero anhelante en el fondo de mi estomago. Se me agarrotaron los músculos, mientras se preparaban para atacar. Y repentinamente, sentí cómo un líquido se inundaba la boca hasta rebosar…

Mi instinto dominó y salté sobre él tan rápido como una centella, derribándolo en el suelo. Hinqué con fuerza mis dientes en su garganta, sintiendo cómo estos atravesaban fácilmente su fina piel. Este se retorcía mientras succionaba el dulce y cálido líquido que fluía por todo su cuerpo.

Lo apreté con más fuerza para que se estuviera quieto mientras hacía mi tarea. Sonaron varios cracks, y de repente, se quedó totalmente quieto.

Después de varios minutos, ya estaba completamente seco. Me levanté lentamente del suelo y miré el cuerpo.

Estaba completamente pálido. Los ojos estaban inertes. Y de la boca salía una ligera línea de ese líquido tan delicioso. El torso estaba completamente destrozado por la fuerza empleada al haberlo obligado a estar quieto.

Me sentí con una fuerza sobrenatural. Jamás me había sentido así pero…

Quería más… más de eso… Quería sentirme así de nuevo. Quería más líquido… Quería más calor…

Alcé la vista hacía lo que el había llamado casa. De allí salían más sonidos similares a los de él. Me dirigí lentamente hacia allá… Cuantos más, mejor.

Me asomé por un agujero de la casa, y descubrí que allí se encontraban dos seres iguales al otro.

Uno era casi igual al anterior, con los mismos ojos y cuerpo, pero este parecía más joven y deduje que teníamos el mismo tiempo de vida. Pero el otro tenía el pelaje largo y marrón, y su constitución física era igual a la mía. También llevaban vestimentas, al igual que yo.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era imposible de describir. Había un montón de cosas raras.

― ¿Qué le habrá pasado a tu padre que no llega, Thomas? Su comida se va a enfriar― dijo el de pelaje largo mientras sujetaba un cosa redonda y plana con un montón de cosas largas blancas y finas en ella.

―Ya llegará, madre ―respondió el otro de pelaje corto―. Seguramente se habrá complicado la vida con el seguro de nuevo.

― ¿Tu crees? ¿Por qué no vas y lo buscas mientras yo arropo a Wendy?

El otro suspiró.

―Vale ―. Y dicho esto se levantó de donde se hallaba sentado.

Salió de la casa y se encaminó al mismo lugar en donde se encontraba el otro.

Pero nunca llegó, ya que ataqué a ese otro por la espalda. Volvía sentir esa maravillosa sensación de calidez en la boca que tanto me gustaba, aunque este sabía diferente, menos dulce que el otro. Sin embargo, este se puso a gritar mientras lo mordía.

Irritada, paré mi tarea para tomar su cabeza aterrorizada y girarla. Sonó un fuerte crack y se quedó inerte, justo igual que el otro.

Más tarde de dejarlo vacío, entré en la casa. Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a eso… pero a la vez me resultaba tan familiar.

El otro ser había empezado a gritar a pleno pulmón.

― ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ALBERT! ¡THOMAS! ¡NO!...

Hice una mueca. Lo más seguro es que viera los cuerpos desde arriba.

― ¡Quédate aquí, Wendy! ¡Mamá ya regresa! ¡Y hagas lo que hagas no bajes!

Se escuchó un llanto lastimero.

― ¡No, mamá! ¡No!

Pero la criatura de pelaje largo ya estaba bajando los extraños peldaños que subían, y esta se quedó petrificada cuando me vió.

A este sí no le di tiempo de ponerse a gritar. Me abalancé rápido sobre ella y le partí el cuello como al otro. Succioné una vez más el delicioso y tentador líquido, este era diferente a los otros dos, tenía un toque amargo.

Ahora solo quedaba uno…

Subí los peldaños de madera y llegué a una parte más reducida que la de abajo. Giré mi cabeza hacía una estancia de donde se podían escuchar amortiguados lloros.

Me desplacé lentamente hacía esta… Ya solo faltaba uno…

Entré en aquel pequeño lugar. La última criatura se hallaba debajo de un gran objeto tallado en madera, este lloraba como nunca. Me fijé en su aspecto. Este no era más que una cría, un cachorro.

Alzó la vista cuando se fijó en mi presencia. Sus grandes y aterrados ojos vidriosos me miraban, llorosos. Su carita estaba cubierta de suaves puntos marrones. Tenía el pelo largo como su madre.

― ¿Y mi mamá? ―me dijo hipando― ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Y mi papá?

Algo en su tono me detuvo un instante en hacer lo que iba a hacer. Pero desde hace rato mi mente ya no me dominaba… Me dominaba más el instinto.

Si siquiera detenerme a pensar, arrastré a la criatura por la pierna y la saqué de su escondite. Esta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y pataleaba intensamente. Le partí el cuello e hinqué fuertemente mis dientes en su pequeña y fina garganta.

Pero mientras sorbía el sabroso líquido, me sentía la peor criatura de todo el universo.

Me levanté lentamente una vez que terminé mi labor. Los ojos inertes de la criaturita estaban fijos y aún vidriosos.

Levanté la vista hasta que me vi reflejada en algo que estaba encima del gran objeto tallado en madera.

No era lo mismo que había visto esa mañana. Era algo mucho peor y aterrador. Mis ojos rojos y despiadados me devolvían la mirada.

Me sentí mal. Salí del cuarto, lejos del cuerpo de la criatura y me recosté del muro frío.

Tenía que haber una manera de ser lo que era sin serlo… El recuerdo de la criatura me removía el estómago. Hice una mueca… Pero, ni siquiera sabía lo que era…

Si solo hubiera una forma de saberlo… De saber todo… Porque no sabía qué eran ellos… qué era yo… qué era lo que me rodeaba… No sabía nada…

Y habría seguido lamentándome de no ser porque todo repentinamente se nubló. Me alarmé. No veía nada. Mi vista se oscurecía cada vez más. Caí de rodillas, buscando a tientas con mis manos el suelo a la vez que se oscurecía más y más mi panorama.

Sin embargo, mi vista se había oscurecido para abrirle paso a otra totalmente distinta.

Eran un grupo de seres, y me sorprendió darme cuenta de que eran exactamente igual que yo, a diferencia de los ojos, que eran de un intenso color dorado. Tres de ellos con el pelo corto y dos de ellos con el pelo largo.

Se hallaban repartidos por un inmenso bosque a la vez que emboscaban a un gran oso pardo. Se movían con tanta ligereza pero a la vez con tanta rudeza…

Y así de rápido como había venido, se había ido…


	2. EL robo

Titulo: 2. El robo.

Personajes: Alice.

Clasificación Especial(s): --

Advertencia: +13.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes públicamente conocidos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer con quien no tengo ningún tipo de conexión, y asociados de la autora. Esta es una historia de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

2. El robo.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel incidente… y que otros muchos.

Esos primeros años me la pasé aislada más que todo de los humanos. Me oculté en el bosque, que había sido mi primera visión del mundo.

Y los humanos me lo hacían aún más fácil, ya que ellos pensaban que el bosque estaba maldito ya que nadie regresaba de él.

No obstante, estaba muy feliz mientras vivía como una ermitaña. Ya sabía lo que era. Ya sabía muchas cosas. Gracias a mis "visiones", como les decían los humanos a ver lo que no ha ocurrido aún.

Me dediqué tres años enteros a "observar" a la familia Cullen, que así eran como se apedillaban.

Estos eran diferentes a los demás de mi especie ―vampiros, como nos llamaban―. Ellos se alimentaban más que todo de animales, como reemplazo de humanos. Aunque a veces cometían errores, claro. No obstante, había uno o dos que sí eran perfectos en lo que hacían, como el líder del aquelarre, llamado Carlisle.

Este era mi favorito y el que más observaba. Él había sido el de la idea de alimentarse de animales, y el que más era inmune a la sangre ―el líquido delicioso y apetecible.

Habían otros a los que se les hacían un poquito más difícil. Como al más grandote de todos, llamado Emmett, y a Esme ―la mujer del macho líder.

Había otro también al que se le hacía arduo, llamado Edward.

Me sentía extremadamente contenta al poder observarlos a todos. Era como ver telenovelas ―historias que se emitían en una cajita que les encantaban a los humanos.

Pues había resultado de que este último, Edward, se había ido por un tiempo porque no compartía la idea de Carlisle sobre alimentarse de animales. Además de que Emmett, el grandote, había matado a dos desconocidos a los que le había encantado su sangre. Y también que Rosalie ―la otra hembra del grupo, y algo odiosa― había salvado a este último de un ataque de un oso, poco después se convirtió en su pareja.

Todos eran tan intrigantes… Ese era mi entretenimiento en mi refugio; Observarlos.

A mí, por otro lado, me había sido muy dificultoso controlarme los primeros años. No solo maté a esa pequeña familia en las afueras de Biloxi, sino también a una pareja que viajaba hacia la capital, unos abuelitos que acampaban en el bosque… hasta unos jóvenes que se habían fugado. Todos haciendo caso omiso a los avisos de los pueblerinos con respecto al bosque maldito.

Pero todos fueron incidentes menores. Hacía una mueca cada vez que me acordaba de esa pobre familia.

Pero, por alguna razón, no me sentía tan mal. De todas maneras, yo no recordaba nada de mi vida como una humana. ¿Por qué habría de sentir pena por esas personas inferiores a lo que era? Aún así me sentía mal. Pero, yo no conocía otra cosa que no fuera lo que en ese momento yo era, un vampiro.

Sabía, y quizás siempre supe, que no era como las personas normales, dejando de lado mis visiones y lo vampiro. Era muy "risueña y animada", según las descripciones humanas de las palabras.

Y observaba a los Cullen todo el tiempo porque quería parecerme a ellos en cada aspecto y movimiento. Me parecían increíbles. Y estaba decidida a unirme a ellos. Me importaba un bledo si me querían como si no… Me aceptarían, de eso estaba segura.

Pero primero, tenía que adaptarme a la sociedad, como decían ellos. Pero para mí era; Estar con humanos sin querer devorarlos.

Después de cuatro años de reclusión ―y para poner a prueba mi autocontrol― decidí visitar la ciudad.

Aunque, claro está, horas antes había acabado con un gran rebaño de vacas. Solo por precaución.

Nunca había estado en una ciudad. Sí, las había visto, pero nunca estado en una.

Yo me había desecho de mi bata blanca ―ya inservible― y me había quedado el vestido de una chica a la que había matado por "accidente", como me gustaba llamarle. Esperando usarlo en una ocasión que mereciera la pena. Como esta.

Caminé por las calles transitadas, admirando las estrechas calles y los altos edificios.

Las estanterías de brillantes objetos reflejaban mi rostro, ávido y curioso. Carretas tiradas por caballos pasaban a mi lado por las carreteras de tierra.

Sin duda no era una ciudad propia, que se diga, pero se parecía mucho a una. Era un pueblo, como le llamaban los humanos.

Caminé y caminé. Los humanos pasaban por mi lado y se me quedaban mirando, para luego seguir su camino.

Quería devorarlos… Quería matarlos… Pero, no… No podía… No debía…

Pensé en esa familia. Mi meta era esa. Tenía que aprender a tener control.

Pero, de repente, una puerta de adelante se abrió, y pasaron dos mujeres altas y distinguidas, vestidas con las más finas telas y hermosos sombreros. Dos hombres cansados iban detrás de ellas, cargados con cajas de sombreros y bolsas.

Ellas se detuvieron en cuanto me vieron. Riéndose de mi atuendo y mi aspecto.

Sabía en qué estado me hallaba. Suciedad y descuido.

―Oh, mirad, Camille, una mendiga ―dijo una de las mujeres. Esta tenía el largo cabello en una hermosa trenza con finos adornos―. Pero, ¡qué desagradable!

―Y que lo digas, Cathy, es enormemente insípido ―dijo la otra. Ella tenía el cabello también recogido, pero en una larga coleta.

―Sigamos, no quiero que seamos observadas con semejante compañía ―le urgió la que se llamaba Cathy.

Y juntas se encaminaron hacia un lado de la calle, en donde las esperaba su chofer, montado en su carruaje tirado por exquisitos caballos.

Entrecerré los ojos. Esas personas sí merecían ser comidas.

Pero algo en ellas me había causado cierta inquietud. Ellas se veían bien, a pesar de ser estiradas y odiosas. Porque tenían… ¿cómo era?... ¡Ah, sí! Dinero.

A los Cullen les sobraba de eso. Y yo quería ser también así. Quería vestir bien. Vivir bien. Quería tener un chofer, aunque lo más probable era que me lo comería… Pero aún así…

Me desagradaba, en cierta forma, vivir en un bosque. Era lindo, sí, al comienzo. Pero después de que estas casi tres años en uno te entran ganas de salir de allí.

No obstante, ¿cómo se conseguía el dinero?

Empecé a exprimirme el cerebro en medio de la calle, concentrada.

_¡Ah! Ya lo tengo_, pensé, animada. Hace un par de semanas, había oído una conversación de humanos sobre unos "ladrones", que eran personas que se llevaban el dinero sin ganárselo como era debido.

Eso era algo que no agradaría a Carlisle, pero ¿de qué otra me quedaba? Yo no era médico como él. Más bien, sabía hablar porque los había estado escuchando y aprendiendo durante los últimos años. Pero no sabía escribir muy bien y leía muy poco.

Me preparé mentalmente. Lo mejor sería robar de noche. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía robar?

Lo mejor sería asaltar el banco. Allí había un montón de dinero.

Me fui danzando alegremente, de regreso a mi bosque. Por lo que las demás personas que no me miraban, tenían una excusa para mirarme. Y yo sabía lo que pensaban ¡Qué joven tan alocada! ¡Saltando en medio de la acera!

Lo planeé todo con cuidado. Entraría al banco a media noche, cuando los humanos guardias estuvieran dormidos. Aunque, antes de entrar al banco, me robé un gran costal de la verdulería, para así poder meter el dinero.

Me situé en la parte posterior del banco. Este era una edificación algo grande, con solo una puerta principal. Miré hacia arriba. Solo se vislumbraba una pequeña ventana.

Trepé hacia esta con suma facilidad. Aforrándome a las tablas de la fachada. Llegué en un santiamén.

Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana, ya que estaba abierta.

_Tontos humanos_, pensé a la vez que aguantaba las ganas de reír, _y después se quejan de que los han robado._

Allí estaba la bóveda, reluciendo en la oscuridad. Era grande. No como había esperado, pero era algo.

Me deslicé como una pantera, silenciosa. Violé la cerradura con toda facilidad.

Allí estaban, en fajos grandes, miles de billetes verdes.

Hice una mueca. No sabía por qué a los humanos les encantaban esos papelitos. Me parecían un desperdicio de árboles. Los empecé a meter con rapidez en el costal.

Con eso, mínimo, compraría una casa alejada de todo. También ropa… mucha ropa…

Eso último me hacía ilusión, sin saber por qué.

Una vez todo vaciado, cerré como pude la dañada cerradura. Me encaminé a la ventana.

Pero, repentinamente, se escucharon pasos.

Me giré, alarmada.

Un hombre abrió la puerta y se quedó helado al verme.

Era una escena chistosa. Yo, en la ventana, apunto de salir con el motín, y él, parado en la puerta, anonadado.

Sonreí.

―Hola.

Él no respondió. Una corriente de aire proveniente del pasillo a su espalda empujó su olor hacia mi dirección. Era dulce… muy dulce.

_¡Maldición, no de nuevo!_, pensé. Pero ya era tarde.

Esta vez fui un poco más sutil que las otras veces.

Dejé el costal en el piso y caminé hacia él, que parecía pegado al piso.

Le froté la cara con la mano.

― ¿Sorprendido? ―le pregunté, sonriendo.

Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, y se dio cuenta ―por instinto, yo creía― de que se hallaba en peligro.

Abrió la boca, inhalando aire para gritar.

Pero yo no le di el debido tiempo.

Con la mano que aún tenía en su cara, le tapé la boca… Quizás con demasiada fuerza.

A mi me gustaba la sangre, pero no así.

Me dieron nauseas cuando la cabeza de este salió rodando por el suelo, manchando todo del delicioso néctar de la vida.

_Contrólate, contrólate_, me decía una y otra vez sin respirar.

Llegó otro sujeto.

― Jack, ¿qué pasa? ―dijo una voz en el pasillo, acercándose a la reducida estancia en donde me encontraba.

¡Rayos!, pensé, molesta.

El hombre del pasillo irrumpió en la habitación. Se quedó petrificado cuando vio la cabeza de su amigo en el suelo.

Despacio, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mía, sedienta.

Bueno, ¿qué más da?, pensé y me abalancé sobre este. Mis dientes perforaron con rudeza su cuello. Sorbí lentamente el líquido.

Esto era malo, ahora tenía que empezar de nuevo.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―susurré, enojada, una vez terminado. Las malas palabras me salían muy a menudo con fluidez.

Eso era el colmo. De paso asesina, y ladrona, era grosera.

Dejé los cuerpos allí, blancos como la cera; uno decapitado, otro completo.

―Lo lamento ―me excusé en voz alta, como si pudieran oírme.

_Pero ve el lado positivo,_ pensé a la vez que agarraba el costal con suma facilidad y me montaba en el alfeizar. _Ahora vivirás la buena vida… ¡Y cenaste al mismo tiempo!_

_Si, claro_, pensó la parte racional de mí_. Aunque lo de la buena vida no lo dudo._

Salí con cautela del pueblo y me encaminé hacia el bosque.

Y, ahora, ¿A dónde voy?, pensé automáticamente, obligándome a "ver".

Mi vista se nubló. Como de costumbre, y le abrió una nueva vista diferente.

Era gran ciudad, no como ese pueblucho en donde me encontraba. Las calles estaban repletas de personas. Los edificios eran grandes y abundaban por todas partes. Había un cartel que rezaba "_Bienvenidos a Philadelphia_"


	3. Jasper Whitlock

Personajes: Alice, Jasper.

Advertencia: +13.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes públicamente conocidos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer con quien no tengo ningún tipo de conexión, y asociados de la autora. Esta es una historia de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**NOTA:** Si **NO** has leído Eclipse aún, se te aconseja no leer este Fic.

**3. Jasper Whitlock.**

Pasé con ansiedad la página del periódico que fingía leer. Me hallaba en el Restaurant-bar _Rose and Roses_, esperándolo. Casi saltaba del asiento de la barra debido a la impaciencia.

La tenue luz que provenía de las gastadas lámparas del techo reflejaba un tono amarillento sobre el piso de madera. Personas que buscaban un almuerzo se encontraban allí, aunque estas eran escasas. Si bien, suponía que se llenaba más de noche, donde se apartaban las mesas y se preparaban para bailar o escuchar a Frank Sinatra.

En ese lugar no habían ventanas para mirar al exterior, ya que era un algo clandestino restaurant-bar subterráneo, por una estrecha callejuela entre la calle Kent y la calle Rose, así derivó el nombre.

Imaginé que en ese lugar se efectuaban algunas transacciones recónditas, negocios ilegales y hasta contrabando, ya que la poca luz y lo aislado del sitio era perfecto para eso. No me molestaba estar allí, ya que yo no era una santa que digamos… Pero imaginé que era un tipo de lugar en donde él entraría, uno que estuviera algo retirado y oculto.

Aún así en aquel lugar estuviera bajo tierra, se podía escuchar la furiosa lluvia arremetiendo con todo en el exterior.

Miré el reloj de la pared, impaciente. El lento tic-tac de este parecía más lento cada vez. Eran las doce y cinco.

Imaginaba que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban allí se preguntaban por qué una chica tan hermosa y fina se encontraba en un lugar semejante. Sin duda, mi vestido negro, sencillo y hermoso sobre mi pálida piel y mi peinado sofisticado eran inapropiados para un lugar como aquel.

Pero a mi eso me traía sin cuidado… Tenía que estar presentable.

― ¿Quiere algo más, señorita? ―me preguntó el ceñudo Barman, a la vez que limpiaba la barra con un paño, observando mi intacto vaso de brandy.

―No, gracias, señor ―respondí obligándome a mí misma a sonreír y beber un pequeño pero asqueroso sorbo de brandy.

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo, no pudo observar cómo hacía una mueca de desagrado. Pero tenía que consumir algo para poder estar allí.

Me había sentado en un asiento orientado hacia la puerta. Para así percatarme del momento en que él haría su aparición.

Miré de nuevo el reloj. Doce y siete.

―Se está demorando… ―murmuré. Mis visiones solían ser exactas, pero me desquiciaba cuando cometía pequeños errores―. A lo mejor se ha entretenido.

Me exigí relajarme y pensar en otra cosa. Y casi con diversión, recordé por todo lo que había pasado desde aquella vez en biloxi…

Estaba en el año mil novecientos cuarenta y ocho, y había estado viviendo una casa abandonada

Tenía, según mis cálculos, cuarenta y siete años, y me hallaba existiendo a total plenitud. Tenía todo y mucho más.

Había invertido el dinero que había robado de aquel banco en acciones beneficiosas, siempre guiadas por mis provechosas visiones. Estas eran especialmente ideales a la hora de invertir, ya que siempre "veía" cuando una inversión era fructuosa y cuando no.

También había mandado a reformar una gran casa abandonada muy retirada de la ciudad, y esta era toda mía.

Esta era pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Tenía dos pisos y era preciosa. En esta había una cocina y un salón de comida ―cuales nunca usaba―, un baño, una biblioteca y dos dormitorios; el principal y el de visitas ―el cual jamás se utilizaba dado que no tenía visitas.

No había mucho que hacer en la casa pero, además de hacer mi pasatiempo favorito ―observar a los Cullen― no había desperdiciado mi tiempo.

Pasé de a ser de la menuda ermitaña a toda una señorita de sociedad.

Perfeccioné mi escritura y lectura hasta hacer que mi caligrafía, vocabulario y ortografía fuera impecablemente perfecta. Pasaba de vez en cuando por las boutiques más exquisitas de la gran ciudad, procurando comprar todo lo que podía antes de que descubrieran que no era la que decía ser que era ―una tal Jacqueline V. Capelle― y siempre compraba en distintas tiendas debido a esto.

Leía infinidades de cosas en la biblioteca de la casa, por lo que así supe mucho más sobre los humanos y sus costumbres, y así me mezclaba con mayor facilidad entre ellos.

Me complacía lo que los humanos decían de mí en cuanto me veían. "¡Qué chica tan distinguida y exquisita!" era un de los comentarios más escuchados. Ya no era más la mendiga, la pordiosera.

Me llamé a mí misma Alice. Era un nombre bonito, y me resultaba familiar, de alguna manera.

Tenía todo lo que quería y más... En parte…

Hice una mueca y miré el reloj de nuevo. Las doce y quince.

Ese día, si no me equivocaba ―cosa que nunca hacía―, por fin, después de un año, lo iba a conocer.

Iba a conocer lo que me había impedido unirme a los Cullen durante todo este tiempo, lo que me había atado a Philadelphia durante casi veintitrés años…

Era comprensible, ya que no se había decidido hasta hace poco…

Reí quedamente ante eso, mientras bebía otra vez de ese asqueroso y horrible licor ante la mirada arisca del Barman.

Lo recordaba todo con suma claridad… Había sido la tarde en que había cambiado mi curso…

Eran las siete de la noche y me hallaba en una joyería, comprando un exquisito collar que había divisado semanas atrás en mis numerosas salidas nocturnas. Ese día vestía una blusa azul y una falda que me llegaba por las rodillas de color beige.

Me habría limitado a robar el collar, pero no quería cometer más actos impuros… O por lo menos disminuirlos. Ya que la lista era bien larga…

Me dirigí al dependiente de la tienda ―un señor calvo y anciano.

―Por favor, señor, ¿me podría mostrar ese collar de rubí de la vitrina? ―pregunté una vez llegué hasta el hombre que, perplejo, se limitó a asentir. Salió del pequeño mostrador de donde se encontraba para dirigirse al aparador.

Tamborileé mis dedos contra el cristal del mostrador. La paciencia nunca había sido uno de mis fuertes. Definitivamente no me podía acostumbrar al ritmo de los humanos… Eran muy lentos.

El pequeño hombrecito volvió con el hermoso collar en mano.

―Es un bello ejemplar traído de Polonia… Aunque, claro está, eso fue antes de la segunda guerra mundial ―comentaba a la vez que me lo tendía nerviosamente. Claramente no se veía motivado por mi presencia.

―Qué interesante ―murmuré distraída, admirando el collar. Este era delicado, con finas hebras de plata entrelazadas cuidadosamente, en el centro se encontraba un rubí de tres quilates. No era mucho, pero a mí me gustaban pequeños.

Y habría seguido admirando la hermosa pieza de no ser porque una dulce y tentadora corriente de aire a mi espalda me hizo dejar el collar y erguirme lentamente.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde mi último bocado, sí, pero eso no le quitaba la incomodidad. Sentí la ponzoña acumularse mi boca. El vacío mi estómago se hizo notar. A pesar de que había cazado hace nada… aún sentía la típica ansiedad de cuando olía a un humano.

Era como resistirse a comer algo que en realidad deseas.

Pero, no hice nada… Ya era casi una experta. Aunque siempre me gustaba mantener una distancia prudente entre mi boca y la piel de los humanos.

El individuo se dirigió a donde me encontraba. Yo, disimuladamente, me aparté de su lado cuanto el mostrador me permitía, que no era mucho. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Le miré. Este era joven, mayor que yo, claro. Vestía ropas finas. Tenía el pelo castaño y su rostro relucía de emoción contenida, con una pizca nerviosismo.

―Buenas noches, George ―dijo este efusivamente al anciano dependiente, el cual respondió con igual entusiasmo, desviando la vista de mí para mirar al joven.

―Buenas noches, Matthew, ¿cómo está Shirley?

―Bien. De hecho, vengo a recoger lo que te encargué… Ella no se lo espera ―concluyó emocionado él joven, sonriendo con alegría.

Le miré. Nunca había visto tal expresión de felicidad.

No sabía porqué, pero eso me hizo sentir un poco mal… Tal vez se debía a que yo nunca había estado así de feliz…

Sí, yo había estado radiante, pero la felicidad de ese hombre era distinta…

―Excuseme un momento, señorita ―me dijo el dependiente a la vez que se dirigía a la trastienda.

Tras ese comentario el joven pareció reparar en mí. Sus asombrados ojos recorrieron cada aspecto mío. Su expresión pasó de la felicidad al asombro.

―Aquí está, Matt, justo como lo encargaste ―dijo el dependiente, regresando de la trastienda, sujetaba en sus apergaminadas manos una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo. ―Espero que le guste a ella.

Él joven recuperó su sonrisa radiante al observar al dependiente.

―Le va a encantar ―exclamó, a la vez que abría la cajita que le tendía el encargado.

Por pura curiosidad. Me incliné para ver el interior. Me quedé helada cuando vislumbré el interior.

Dentro reposaba una sortija de oro, con un bonito y pequeño diamante en él.

Aunque no era ese anillo la razón por la que me había quedado petrificada, sino era la acción que conllevaba esa sortija.

Ese joven le iba a proponer matrimonio a alguien…

Apenas y escuché cuando el joven pagó, le dio las gracias al dependiente y se fue.

La voz lejana del dependiente me sacó de mi estado de congelación.

― ¿Va usted a comprar el collar señorita? ―preguntó, a la vez que me miraba nerviosamente.

Me costó recordar de qué hablaba el viejo.

―No… ya no. Gracias ―respondí, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Salí de la tienda, dejando al anciano dependiente asombrado, murmurando cosas para él mismo.

Me dirigí al coche. Este estaba aparcado a pocos metros de la joyería. Puse las llaves en la ignición y la giré, más no conduje. Me quedé allí.

Ya sabía el por qué de su sonrisa… Era una sonrisa que no se compraba. Era un sonrisa que venía de lo más hondo de su ser… Una sonrisa de afecto… de cariño… de amor…

―Amor… ―murmuré. Había oído hablar del amor. Sabía su significado y sus derivaciones, más nunca lo había experimentado.

Hice una mueca de dolencia… Y tal vez nunca lo llegaría a experimentar.

Sabía que era algo complicado, y difícil de explicar, pero fácil de manifestar. Según Carlisle, la fuerza más poderosa de todas…

Recordé la forma en que Carlisle miraba a Esme. Esa mirada era única…

Reprimí ese recuerdo. Eso me hizo sentir peor…

Cerré los ojos, a la vez que hacía una mueca de dolor. Tal vez eso era algo que yo nunca llegaría a experimentar.

Arranqué y conduje todo lo rápido que me permitió el coche.

Al llegar a la casa, me dirigí al salón en penumbras y me acosté pesadamente en el sofá.

Nunca había pensado en encontrar una pareja. Y yo sabía que mi vida había estado incompleta desde hace tiempo, pero nunca supuse que era por eso. Y darme cuenta así era perturbador.

Había estado prácticamente encerrada en esa casa sin siquiera una sola persona que me acompañara… Sin nadie que me hiciera sentir mejor… Sin nadie quien velara por mí… Sin alguien que me hiciera sentir que era algo en esta burda existencia…

Sabía que encontrar pareja era complicado, y de ejemplo tenía a Edward…

_Ya, pero él nunca lo ha intentado_. Él ya perdió las esperanzas, pensé irritada.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Y si acababa como él? ¿Sola y sin nadie a mi lado?

Hice trizas el cojín que se encontraba a mi lado, rabiosa.

No era justo… No era justo… Tal vez nunca llegaría a experimentar esa sensación de afecto… la sensación de cariño…

Si pudiese llorar, en ese momento seguramente estaría bañada en lágrimas. Ya fuera por la rabia, o por el dolor…

Me senté el piso. Enterré la cabeza en las manos.

_Si tan solo supiera que existe una persona para mí, no me importaría ir a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, solo con encontrarla me bastaría… Me bastaría con saber que existe…_

En medio de la agonía, sentí como mi mirada se oscurecía poco a poco. Ya estaba acostumbrada, pero lo que me sorprendió era el momento en que había hecho aparición…

Un solo hombre musculoso y alto se hallaba caminando apresuradamente por acera familiar. Llovía a cantaros. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha la cual llevaba puesta, unos jeans gastados y unas botas ajadas.

La empapada figura se escabulló por un callejón a su izquierda. Alzó la vista para vislumbrar el encapotado cielo. La capucha que traía se le deslizó varios centímetros…

Un rostro hermoso y divino de rasgos fuertes y agraciados. Era de tez blanca, como yo. Tenía la nariz recta. Su mandíbula trazaba un ángulo suave. Su cabello lacio era de un color miel intenso, y le caía en el rostro de una manera rebelde. Sus ojos eran de un intenso rojo carmín.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso y perfecto.

Sentí cómo crecía en mi interior la esperanza.

Sin embargo, aquel rostro de hermosura estaba teñido hasta el colmo por la pena y la tristeza… Se notaba en el fondo de sus ojos rojos…

Siguió caminando por el estrecho callejón hasta que llegó a unas escaleras que descendían hasta una puerta algo escondida.

Encima de esta había un gran cartel de llamativos colores que rezaba: "Gran espectáculo de media noche, Cynthia Smith, día seis de junio"

Sonreí, una vez disipada la visión.

Tal vez yo no era una causa perdida después de todo…

La sensación de esperanza se hizo más evidente en lo más profundo de mí ser…

Una voz gruñona me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―En serio, señorita, si no consume no podrá quedarse ―me decía el Barman a la vez que se acercaba a mí.

―Necesito quedarme ―le dije sin inmutarme, aún sin despegar la vista de la puerta― Quizás esto le haga cambiar de opinión.

Le deslicé disimuladamente un fajo de billetes por encima de la barra.

Soborno… Otro nombre a mi larga lista…

Él barman abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al mirar el fajo, más no agregó nada. Se encaminó al final de la barra.

Hice una mueca, a la vez que me exigía a beber de nuevo ese brandy que sabía a bazofia. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo, y estaba impaciente por conocerlo.

Aunque esa no había sido la última visión de él. Después de esa visión empecé a vigilarlo detenidamente.

Resultó ser que se llamaba Jasper Whitlock, y su pasado había sido agobiador, más él no comentaba nada, por lo que yo tampoco sabía mucho. Él había estado viajando con su amigo Peter la pareja de este, Charlotte. Ellos se alimentaban de humanos, pero él no quería siquiera matar a simples humanos… La depresión se apoderó de él y se fue.

Él había estado buscando a un alguien que compartiera su ideología… A alguien que lo ayudara…

Sonreí. Y pronto lo iba a encontrar…

Jasper, al igual que yo, tenía un "poder" por así decirlo. Tenía la habilidad de adivinar cuales eran las intenciones de una persona, sus sentimientos, por así llamarlo… Aunque también podía manipularlos dada la situación.

Bebí otro sorbo, solo por hacer algo, inmediatamente me arrepentí, no pude evitar hacer una clara mueca.

Sin embargo, sentí cómo mi estómago se contraía cuando la puerta del restaurant se abrió para dejarle paso a una figura alta con una capucha, musculosa y empapada...

Sabía que su mirada, a pesar de estar oculta, iba de un lado a otro, escudriñando a las personas. Inmediatamente reparó en mí…

Toda mi espera se reducía a esto… Todo este tiempo…

Sentí un alivio absoluto cuando apareció, y traté de que no se me notara en la cara. Aunque sabía que ya él estaba al tanto.

Pero había algo más… Aunque no podía saberlo…

Él se irguió, algo receloso de mi actitud. Yo sabía que él estaba al corriente de qué era yo por su postura defensiva.

Me levanté de mi asiento. Y me encaminé hacía él decididamente. Sabía que no me haría nada. Sonreí para apaciguarlo.

_Al fin, una persona con la cual compartir…_, pensé. También reparé con asombro que era con el primer vampiro que tenía contacto físico.

―Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo ―le dije, sonriendo, una vez llegué ante él.

Eso pareció descolocarlo. No obstante, agachó la cabeza.

―Lo siento, señorita ―se excusó con una voz grave, hermosa, son un acento sureño. Era la voz más hermosa que había oído.

Yo rompí a reír, por lo que varias personas ―las que estaban más cerca― me miraron.

Eso pareció relajarlo un poco. Ya que estaba claro que no iba a intentar nada hostil.

―Tengo muchas cosas que decirte ―le dije, hablando tan bajo y rápido que él era el único capaz de entenderme, aunque sin perder el tono amistoso―. Pero no podemos discutirlas aquí.

Sonreí más pronunciadamente. Alargué mi mano, tendiéndosela.

―Ven conmigo.

Él examinó mi mano durante unos minuto, y acto seguido, la tomó.


	4. La situación de él y ella

Personajes: Alice, Jasper.

Advertencia: +16.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes públicamente conocidos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer con quien no tengo ningún tipo de conexión, y asociados de la autora. Esta es una historia de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**NOTA:** Si **NO** has leído Eclipse aún, se te aconseja no leer este Fic.

Este capítulo va estar enfocado desde las dos perspectivas. La de Alice y la de Jasper. Cuando se vaya a hablar desde el punto de vista de Jasper se usará la fuente cursiva.

**4**

**La situación de él y ella.**

Fragmentos del Cap. Anterior:

Sonreí más pronunciadamente. Alargué mi mano, tendiéndosela.

―Ven conmigo.

Él examinó mi mano durante unos minuto, y acto seguido, la tomó.

Después de mirar hacia la barra en donde el enfurruñado barman me observaba, aún con la mano de Jasper entre la mía, lo guié hacia la salida. Me detuve en la puerta solamente para sacar mi abrigo y paraguas negro del bolso.

―Lo lamento, pero allá fuera está lloviendo a horrores ―le expliqué al muy desconcertado a medida que abría la puerta con el paraguas en mano ya abierto―. Además de que todavía es de día, y sería difícil de explicar… Tu sabes ―le sonreí.

La mirada de él me causó risa, que era una como de desconcierto y preocupación.

―Descuida, ya falta poco ―le dije aún sonriendo. Abrí la puerta y salí. Le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo.

Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de reírme. Resultaba hilarante que hace tan solo unos minutos él, que se refugió en ese "restaurant" que parecía más un pub mugriento, se viera obligado a salir de nuevo por una persona extrañamente risueña y que al parecer actuaba como si le conociera.

Caminamos por el estrecho callejón, bajo el paraguas. Tomé con agrado su musculoso brazo a medida que nos encaminábamos discretamente a un auto que estaba en la acera.

Me iba a inclinar para abrirle la puerta cuando se detuvo.

Yo estaba bajo el paraguas mientras él se mojaba más incluso de lo que ya estaba. Un lejano trueno resonó.

Le miré, desconcertada. Él me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Pasa algo, Jasper? ―pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. El hecho de que sabía su nombre pareció hacerlo recelar aún más.

Arrugué el ceño. No parecía tan determinado y valiente como en mis visiones.

Aja, pero ¿y quién no va estar desconcertado o receloso en esta situación?

Él dudó y se tomó su tiempo para responder. Cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con esa determinación característica en él. Eso me complació.

―No sé quién demonios es usted, señorita. De hecho, jamás en mi vida le había visto, y créame que si le conociera, le hubiera reconocido ―hizo una especie de mueca ante esa frase―, y el hecho de ser lo que es, y además de conocer mi nombre, me hace recelar de sus intenciones ―se detuvo, para luego agregar con ímpetu―. Escuche, solo estaba buscando un lugar en donde pasar el día sin ser detectado. No pretendo ser mal educado, pero me temo que no puedo acompañarla a donde quiera que vaya.

Sonreí ante eso. Tal vez no debí empezar de esa manera.

―Sé a lo que te refieres, Jasper, pero no podemos discutir el asunto en mente aquí. Si me acompañas, tal vez…

―Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo acompañarla ―se negó con aplomo.

¡Este sí que es difícil de verdad!, pensé irritada.

Me quedé callada un momento, contemplando su divino rostro húmedo a causa de la lluvia y lleno de osadía. Reí al cabo de un rato, y eso lo descolocó.

―Me temo que empezamos mal ―confesé, sonriendo―. Me llamo Alice. Y sé mucho sobre ti porque te he estado observando…

― ¿Me ha estado espiando? ―me interrumpió de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono ácido y gesto adusto―. ¿La ha enviado Maria? Porque sea lo que sea, no voy a…

― ¿Quién es Maria? ―pregunté, comenzando a irritarme. Me molestaba cuando se me escapaban detalles. Y me sorprendió darme cuenta de que me molestó cuando me habló de otra mujer.

Este encuentro no era como lo había pensado.

¡Claro!, ¡Es que este tipo es más difícil y complicado que enseñarle a un mono a tomar el té!

Él iba a replicar cuando lo atajé.

―Escucha, no sé quién es esa tal "María". Pero… ―me acerqué a él, y le hablé en tono bajo y audible para él. Era tan alto que tenía que alzar la cabeza para hablarle―… sé que has estado deprimido y vagando por allí. Has estado buscando algo. Y por eso te fuiste de al lado de Peter y Charlotte… Yo te puedo ayudar con ese algo…

Lo que dije lo sorprendió.

―Pero… ¿Cómo...?

―Aquí no ―me limité a decirle, retomando mi sonrisa. Le abrí la puerta del coche―. ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar allí parado? Pronto va a escampar, ¿sabes? Y estoy seguro de que no quieres pasar todo el santo día en ese restaurant ―le decía a la ves que me montaba en la parte del conductor.

Ya dentro del vehículo, tuve que esperar como cinco minutos para que él se decidiera. Entró chapoteando y goteando. Cerró la puerta y me miró. Tenía un semblante algo amenazador.

―De acuerdo, voy con usted ―me dijo serio, a la vez que gotas despiadadas se deslizaban por su marmóreo rostro―. Pero si observo aunque sea un solo comportamiento extraño, no me será difícil deshacerme de usted.

No parecía muy convencido de la última frase. Me di cuenta al instante. Reí.

―Está bien, "padrino" ―le aseguré a la vez que encendía el auto y conducía hasta la casa―. Y he de pedirte que no me trates de "usted", es muy formal.

_Esto iba en contra de lo que había sido. Estaba en un vehículo desconocido, con una de__sconocida, dirigiéndome a un destino desconocido._

_Si hubiera estado en mis tiempos, esa actitud habría valido una muerte segura…_

_Reprimí ese recuerdo con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que me reprendía. Ya había abandonado esa vida. No hacía falta retomarla de nuevo._

_La miré de reojo. Su cara era simplemente angelical. Su cabello era negro, corto y despuntado, muy bien acomodado. Era pequeña, diminuta, diría yo. A simple vista parecía muy frágil._

_Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos dorados. No rojos y sanguinarios como los míos._

_Eso, en parte, había sido lo que me había impedido atacarla. Eso decía que era diferente a los demás de mi especie._

_Eso, y que ella sin duda tenía un "je ne se quoi" que no me permitía hacerle daño alguno. Algo que me decía que no lo hiciera… que me arrepentiría si llegara a hacerle daño._

_Desvié la vista de esa chica y miré por la ventanilla._

_Tal vez se debía a la desesperación de encontrar la salvación para lo que era lo que me había impedido no matarla y aventurarme a lo desconocido con ella…_

_Alice, pensé para mi interior._

_Ella era diferente. No solo sus ojos, sino también su actitud despreocupada, y su aparente diversión…_

_Casi sonreí, cosa que nunca hacía. Las emociones de ella eran distintas. Me costó descifrarlas a medida que salíamos del restaurant._

_Amabilidad era una, muy seguida de la diversión. Y la otra era alivio… _

_Pero… ¿alivio? ¿Por qué habría ella de sentir alivio?_

_Ese pensamiento me hizo fantasear, a pesar de que no era el mejor momento. Pero el mero hecho de suponer alivio a una persona me parecía tanto como increíble, como consolador._

_Aunque, también estaba el inminente hecho de que ella sabía mí nombre. Hasta detalles de mi vida privada… Estaba seguro que de no le había mencionado a nadie allá en México que me había ido con Peter y Charlotte… A lo mejor la misma María sabía, pero yo no estaba seguro. Asimismo de que no sería beneficioso que las demás tropas supieran que su gran haz bajo la manga se había largado._

_Suspiré. Solo esperaba que este encuentro no fuera tan desafortunado como aquella vez que me encontré con María, Nettie y Lucy…_

_Miré de nuevo a la chica. Me negué a pensar que ella quería un mal para mí. Además de que lo sabría por sus emociones._

_No. Ella era diferente… Estaba allí, en sus sentimientos…_

_Pero al pensar en las emociones de ella, yo rehuía las mías… Yo, en ese momento, además del abatimiento y la sed usual, sentía… esperanza… Una esperanza que amenazaba con abrirse paso salvajemente por todo mi ser._

_Una vez en las afueras de la ciudad, ella tomó un camino que se desviaba de la carretera principal._

_Eso era mal augurio… Tal vez lo que quería era tenerme a solas para matarme…_

_Después de que condujera por ese estrecho e irregular sendero por más de una hora, desembocamos a una casa._

_Esta era pequeña, pero se veía acogedora. Muy a lo victoriano. Era de dos pisos. Las tablas de madera eran de un color blanco. El jardín estaba muy bien cuidado. Los árboles crecían por doquier, y le daban un aspecto recóndito a la casa._

_Ella aparcó el auto y se bajó de este. Me indicó que hiciera lo mismo._

_Una vez afuera, ella emocionada me tomó del brazo y me guió hacía el interior._

_Este era sencillo, aunque todo muy caro. A mi derecha estaba la biblioteca, y a mi izquierda el comedor._

― _¿Vives aquí? ―pregunté, mirándola, mientras ella se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en la percha._

_Ella me miró, radiante._

―_Si, ¿te gusta? ―preguntó, sonriendo._

_No respondí. Me quedé admirando su hermosa sonrisa. Cuando ella sonreía, su felicidad me tocaba y me llenaba._

_Sonreí también ante esto. Se sentía extraordinario._

―_Si._

_Eso la hizo ensanchar su sonrisa._

―_Acompañame, aún no has visto tu cuarto ―me indicó a la vez que subía las escaleras._

_Eso me desconcertó._

― _¿Mi cuarto? ―pregunté a la vez que la seguía. Por primera vez reparé en su caminar… o más bien en su danzar. Se movía con tanta gracia que era casi imposible de creer._

_A mitad de la escalera se giró hacia mí, sonriendo ahora con picardía._

―_Te he estado esperando durante mucho, Jasper. Y eso me a dado tiempo para prepararte una habitación ―me dijo, retomando la idea de subir._

_Avancé tras ella, intrigado._

― _¿Me ha estado esperando?_

―_Sí ―contestó ella, ahora dirigiéndose a una puerta a un extremo del pasillo superior._

_Pero no la dejé llegar a la puerta. La tomé del brazo y la halé hasta que ella estuvo de frente a mí._

Le miré, desconcertada.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunté, confusa.

Él me miró intensamente a los ojos. Y yo le miré. Resultaba algo difícil mirar esos ojos rojos y no desviar la vista. Sus ojos daban verdadero terror.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó, con esa voz intensa y grave.

Reí. Él aguardó.

―Eres muy impaciente, ¿no? ―comenté, sonriendo―. Te contaré todo una vez te hayas instalado, ¿vale?

Sopesó esa posibilidad un instante.

―Vale ―accedió, retomando el camino. Yo reí.

―Espero que te guste ―comenté a medida abría la puerta de la habitación―. Me a costado un mundo adivinar cuales son tus gustos.

Entré a la habitación precedida por él.

Esta era sencilla, de ligeros colores marrones y verdes.

―Me tomé la libertad de comprarte ropa ―le comentaba animadamente a medida que él veía su habitación―. Espero que no te haya molestado.

Me giré justo para ver cómo me miraba. Era una mirada extraña.

_Nunca pensé que alguien a quién a penas conocía me tratara de esta manera. Solo podía mirarla__._

― _¿Por qué? ―pregunté yo, a la vez que la miraba intensamente. Era una mirada diferente de las que usaba para petrificar a mis presas, y a pesar de eso ella estaba más que clavada en el suelo―. ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? Apenas me conoces._

_Ella rió y se me acercó. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder admirar sus hermosos ojos dorados y su cautivante sonrisa._

―_Te conozco lo suficiente, Jasper, como para saber qué es lo que te inquieta. Y hago todo esto porque me importas ―me contestó simplemente, mirándome fijamente, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_Y dicho eso se puso de puntillas lo más que pudo y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla._

_Estaba totalmente atónito, y, en cierta manera, fascinado por esa chica._

_Ella rió a carcajadas por mi expresión._

―_Cuando estés listo, baja a la biblioteca para así poder hablar ―decía a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta―. Si quieres o necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme ―sonrió ante eso y cerró la puerta._

_Me quedé mirando el lugar en donde ella había desaparecido._

_En definitiva, esa chica no me iba a hacer daño… _

_Pero lo que me preocupaba era lo que había empezado a manifestarse en mi interior._

Bajé las escaleras y me encaminé hacia la biblioteca. Me senté en el sofá, oyendo cómo se abría el grifo del agua.

Jasper era singular, sin duda.

Me mordí el labio con preocupación.

Sin embargo, debajo de esa singularidad se escondía claramente la pena y la desdicha… Se notaba a leguas. Se notaba en el fondo se sus ojos rojos desventurados y hambrientos.

Miré hacia arriba, en el justo lugar en donde él se encontraba.

Había esperado de él una reacción más arisca, más desconfiada. Me sorprendió mucho cuando accedió tan rápido. Había pensado que tendría que vérmelas negras para traerlo y explicarle.

Suspiré.

A lo mejor estaba más desesperado y agónico de lo que había pensado.

_Pero eso se acabará_, pensé, optimista. _Ahora me tiene a mí._

Estaba tan abstraída que apenas noté cómo se cerraba el grifo del agua y cómo impedía el flujo de esta.

Sonreí.

Después de haberlo observado durante casi un año, me sentía extasiada de tenerlo allí, conmigo.

Yo sabía que íbamos a ser pareja, lo había visto.

Pero lo complicado del asunto era conseguirlo. Tenía que jugar bien mis cartas, ya que si cometía aunque sea un solo e insignificante error, él cambiaría su decisión y se iría…

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

No quería que él se fuera. Había estado tan sola… Y él necesitaba de mí.

Escuché los pasos suaves que él hacía al bajar las escaleras. Entró en el salón.

Definitivamente no le quedaba el atuendo sucio y ajado que había llevado.

Estaba limpio y el atuendo que le había comprado hacía resaltar su ahora hermoso, sedoso y arreglado cabello de color miel, aún húmedo, pero ahora oliendo a shampoo.

Era hermoso. Todo él era hermoso.

Su mirada incómoda encontró la mía.

―Gracias por esta ropa ―me dijo, ajustándose mejor la ligera camisa beige―. Le prometo que le compensaré.

Sonreí a la vez que se acercaba y se sentaba.

―Déjalo así, en serio, no ha sido nada ―respuse con un despreocupado gesto de mano―. Y llámame Alice, solo Alice. No me trates de usted.

Él permaneció callado, mirando un punto en la pared. Yo lo miraba, atenta a cada movimiento y cada cosa que hacía.

Después de unos minutos de silencio de nuestra parte, reí.

―Pensé que tendrías muchísimas cosas que preguntarme ―confesé, a medida que me acomodaba mejor en el mullido sofá.

―_Y las hay ―contesté sin inmutarme._

_La verdad es que había estado los últimos minutos organizando mis desordenados pensamientos. Sin embargo, no había agregado nada aún. Estaba muy concentrado tratando de descifrar sus muy complicadas emociones, tratando solamente de compararlas con las mías._

_Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

―_Pues no parece ―dijo, riendo._

_La miré. Ella estaba radiante, divertida._

_Reí yo también. La verdad es que se sentía demasiado bien, y era contagioso._

_Organicé una última vez las preguntas. Enumerándolas según prioridad._

―_De acuerdo ―decidí una vez que ya las tuve todas en orden―. La primera es: ¿cómo es que me conoces?_

_La miré. Ella seguía sin perder su sonrisa. Continué al ver que ella seguía mirándome, esperando más de mi parte._

―_Me dijiste que, al igual que yo ―hice una mueca. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sabía eso ella―, tenías poderes que se salían de lo ordinario._

_Me incomodaba y, en cierta manera, me fascinaba la forma en que no dejaba de mirarme, entre divertida e atraída. Como si lo que yo iba a decir fuera de vital importancia para ella. Examinaba cada movimiento mío y cada gesto. _

_Reparé en la posición en que hallaba. Estaba relajada en el sofá, en una pose que, diría yo, "me pinchaba". No lo hacía a propósito, o eso creía yo…_

_Miré mis manos entrelazadas, __esperando librarme de su mirada, exigiéndome mantener la calma mientras mi parte masculina me pedía que la siguiera mirando._

_Caballerosidad ante todo, pensé. ¡Apenas la conozco, por todos los cielos!_

―_La verdad es que__ sí, tengo poderes ―afirmó, aún en su gesto de fascinación―, pero, a diferencia de ti, tengo el don de la videncia, por así decirlo, tengo "visiones", o como quieras llamarlo._

_Alcé la vista y la miré, sorprendido. _

― _¿Es en serio? ―pregunté._

_Ella rió melodiosamente ante mi tono de voz._

―_Si no, ¿qué otra explicación tienes?_

_Bajé la vista de nuevo, concentrándome en mantener mis emociones a raya. No quería que ella sintiera lo que sentía en ese momento._

― _¿Y me viste venir?_

―_Sí._

―_Pero solo me viste venir ―repliqué, intrigado―, ¿y cómo es que sabes tanto de mí si solo me viste presentarse?_

_Ella, por primera vez en lo que iba de conversación, desvió la mirada. Ahora sonreía en modo de disculpa._

―_Lo cierto es que te he estado vigilando desde esa vez ―explicó simplemente―. Me intrigaste desde el momento en que apareciste en mi cabeza. Yo diría que lo que más me sorprendió fue el momento ―rió, ahora divertida―. Debes estar algo molesto. He violado tu privacidad durante casi un año entero._

_Genial, pensé con amargura, acordándome de todos los malos momentos que ella había presenciado. No había pensado en ese detalle hasta que ella lo mencionó._

_Pero había algo que me urdía._

―_Has mencionado que te sorprendió el momento en el que me viste ―comenté lentamente― ¿Por qué?_

¡Maldita sea!, exclamé en mi mente. Sabía que me lo iba a preguntar… Él es muy suspicaz.

Medité mi respuesta. No era nada fácil hacerlo cuando esos ojos destrozados te observaban.

―Te lo contaré cuando sea su debido momento ―me limité a decirle, como ya lo había planeado.

Lo miré justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban.

―Antes has dicho que me contarías todo.

―Sí, pero esa es una cosa que no tiene sentido que te diga ―objeté―. Al menos no ahora. Quiero que lo descubras por ti mismo y darte a elegir. No quiero que pienses que ese es tu destino inminente. El futuro no está tallado en piedra, ¿sabes?

Nos quedamos callados. Él parecía contrariado porque no había respondido a su pregunta. Yo no forcé la conversación.

―Antes… ―comentó súbitamente. Lo observé. Estaba serio― has mencionado algo que… bueno… quiero saber.

Lo miré de nuevo. Estaba totalmente serio… Y a la vez tan desesperado… Tan vulnerable… tan desdichado.

Me compadecí de él. Entendí la mano y la posé en su hombro. Él alzó la vista. Esta era de pena y depresión.

― ¿Qué pasa, Jasper? ―pregunté, tratando de sonar amable. Quizás estaba mucho peor de lo que suponía.

Él bajo la vista, aunque vi cómo se relajaba ante mi gesto.

―Habías dicho que estaba deprimido ―rió con desgana―, y como notarás es cierto. Pero… Solo quiero saber si me vas… si tú vas…

No hacía falta que se esforzara tanto para completar simples y meras palabras… Lo sabía.

―Sí, Jasper, te ayudaré ―sonreí.

― _¿Cómo? ―pregunté, mirando sus ojos alegres llenos de preocupación. No quería ver esos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación. Intenté no sonar tan desdichado..._

_Ella sonrió, y me inundó con su regocijo._

―_No creas que te he estado viendo exclusivamente a ti, Jas ―contestó, sonriente―. Veras, muy al norte, hay un aquelarre que… son diferentes a los demás de la especie._

― _¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunté, confuso. No imaginaba en qué podría ser diferente de los demás. Entonces reparé en los ojos de ella._

―_Quiero decir que ellos no cazan cómo los demás vampiros, Jasper. Ellos se alimentan de animales. No de humanos._

_Me quedé mirándola. No daba crédito alguno a lo que oía. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? No… No podía ser._

_Sin embargo, había algo en su tono que me hacía dudar, y hasta me hacía pensar en la idea._

_En mi interior, empezaba a crecer algo llamado esperanza._

_Tal vez si había salvación para alguien como yo._

_Sonreí, a la vez que ella me alegraba._

_Sin detenerme siquiera a pensar, me había dejado llevar por la emoción que llevaba adentro como un talismán potente y poderoso. La abracé._

Me tomó con la guardia baja. Eso no lo había visto venir.

Me sentía diminuta en su gran torso. Estaba helado, casi congelado.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue la gratitud con la que me abrazaba… Era casi irreal.

Y, de pronto, lo sentí, y me vi inmersa en sus emociones…

Estas eran muy confusas para mí… Estaban la emoción, claro… También, muy allí en el centro, la pena… Pero, encima de todo eso… predominaba la esperanza.

―Gracias… Alice ―. Me estremecí cuando escuché su voz aterciopelada en mi oído, muy baja e irresistible para mí.

Sonreí… Sin duda… Este era para mí.


End file.
